Goddess of War
by FictionWriterQurl
Summary: Where are all the harbingers of all that is good in this world disappeared to? Where is justice in this corrupted world? Who punishes those who've done wrong? Have they turned their backs on humanity? Have they aligned themselves out of fear or have they forsaken those who need them? Based on "Injustice". Will Wonder Woman overcome Superman's tyranny? BM/WW
1. Injustice

**Based on the video game "Injustice". First of all, this is like my first fiction story. But, I'm trying to get my foot in the door. Better my writing skills and all, it's really important that I begin. Another thing I want to point out that in this version, Superman is obviously the bad guy here, besides some of the other heroes. And instead of having Wonder Woman on the bad side, she's on the good side with Batman. Although, she's not exactly on Batman's side, she just stays on Themyscira to protect it from Superman. I did not like the fact that she was Superman's rebound in the game. It made her seem like she was desperate for his love, therefore she turned evil. She's all about justice, so where's the justice in turning bad for him? But eh, I digress. Also, Diana is the Goddess of War in this version. If people don't already know, she does become the god of war in the new 52 version. And as it always goes, feel free to review. Oh, and I don't own any of the characters and some of the ideas present in this story. That credit goes to DC Comics.**

* * *

_And so it begins._

_Present:_

Where are all the harbingers of all that is good in this world disappeared to? Where is justice in this corrupted world? Who punishes those who've done wrong? Have they turned their backs on humanity? Have they aligned themselves out of fear or have they forsaken those who need them?

It was always thought that if powers were bestowed upon a person, right should come from it. But what cures the tainted? There will always be those that do not share the same ideals, but there is too much wrong in the world, it is overwhelming. The balance between good and evil has shifted for the worse. There are specs of righteousness throughout the world, but_ he _destroys them, breaks them, and uses them for his dark deeds. It is a mockery to everything they once stood for.

Diana lowers her head in silence as she smirks. She opens her eyes to reveal a brewing storm in her sapphire eyes. "I _will _bring you down." She grips her lasso and revels in the truth in her words.

"I am Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman is dead to this world. A dead skeleton amongst dead heroes." She gives a ghost of a smile as she jumps of the cliff and flies above the clouds. She hovers above a cloud then closes her eyes.

"Mother...I will avenge you and my sisters. This crime will not go unpunished. The gods do not stand by my side, they turned their backs on the world when we needed them the most. I do not need nor want their help. I am a god now, I answer to no one." Her eyes glow red as she emits a red aura around her body. She screams a war cry as she soars through the clouds.

_flashback:_

_"So where are you and Lois going tonight? I hear there's a new restaurant opening just around the corner." Diana asks while blocking one of Clark's right throws and side sweeping his legs._

_"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of preparing her a home cooked meal And then finishing with a movie." He jumps and evades her low sweep and counters with a overhead shot with his elbow._

_She rolls backwards and immediately jumps over him, smiling as she crosses his face._

_" Brute force won't always help you Clark, it may win the battle, but there is still a war to be won. And that requires tactic. "_

_He frowns, " Diana, you know why I don't choose to learn the ways of a warrior." He heads for a towel._

_"I understand why, but fearing what might happen is holding you back from your true potential."_

_He nods his head in disagreement while sitting down on a bench," A lot can happen if someone does find a way to control me, and learning deadly tactics will hurt too many people. That is something I'm not prepared for."_

_She shrugs," It is just a suggestion Clark."_

_"I know." He throws Diana a towel as she takes a seat next to him. "So, I hear there's a potential Mr. Prince in your life, care to share?" He raises an eyebrow as he poses the question._

_She looks at him with a puzzled look, " I don't think you would like to...have him. Don't you already have Lois?"_

_Clark smacks his forehead with his palm," That's not what I meant. I meant sharing the information." He gives a chuckle._

_She smirks," I know that. I just wanted to see if you thought I was still too naive. Man's world has taught me a lot. I hear sarcasm is one of my newly refined skills. And there is no Mr. prince, I am just dating Steve Trevor."_

_He gives her a serious look, " Is he nice? I mean does he treat you well? Because, you know guys tend to go in different directions and they expect things sometimes...from a woman."_

_She gives a light laugh," I can protect myself Clark, you know that better than anyone. And you don't have to worry because he is a nice man."_

_He pushes her shoulder," I just want to make sure the guys a good guy. Why'd you decide to play without our abilities anyway? You know I don't fight like a warrior. It doesn't help that you were trained by the God of war himself." He finishes with a frown._

_"Well, you can give a mean right hook you know. Even without your abilities, you still can give a good fight." She gets up to leave._

_"Diana." Clark says while raising a hand. She turns to look at him while placing the towel around the base of her neck._

_"I just wanted to say that you fight well without your abilities too. Like a true warrior."_

_She smiles," I hear Lois likes steak. A woman who eats well is a good woman indeed. Wally says that's admirable quality in a woman." she leaves without saying another word._

_Clark laughs a hearty laugh._

* * *

**I know super short. But, I have to know if it's good enough to continue. It's a little rough, but people gotta start somewhere right? There won't really be that many flashbacks, it is only to help the reader understand the story better. I want Clark and Diana to have a brother and sister complex, so don't expect any romance to form between them. Suggestions can also be made, like where do you want the story to lean more towards. Surprise me is also an option you can choose. So review. -...-**


	2. Not Enough

I don't own any DC character's or Injustice. That claim goes to DC Comics and all other companies affiliated with that name. I only tweaked the story and offer my own version of it.

* * *

_He lands in Themiscira. he sees the gathered amazons and swoops in on them. They back flip out of the impact. Some jump at him right away. They try their hardest to overcome him, but he smashes their skulls and breaks their bones and then slams them on the ground. Artemis sees her fallen sisters and growls at superman. Superman shoots his red laser sight and the amazons block it with their shield._

_"We must call off our sisters, Artemis. There are too many fallen-" The Amazon gets cut off as superman punches her and immediately goes to Artemis who evades his attacks but does not manage to block Superman's low sweep. She falls to the ground and is about to receive a blow by superman. But, someone punches superman to a pillar. Artemis looks at the blurry figure before her. "Diana?"_

_"Artemis I need you and my sisters to leave the island with my mother. There is no time, you must leave now before-"_

_Diana gets cut off as superman grabs her neck and slams her to a wall. "Kal..."_

_"Don't call me by that name." His eyes a deep shade of red, lines of anger marring his face. He punches her._

_She can't feel her face, though she feels warm liquid oozing out of her mouth. She puts her hands to her face to block Superman's blows. Artemis kicks superman in the back and he falls over._

_Artemis helps Diana up. Diana quickly pushes her away from her as superman's punch grazes her arm. Diana punches Clark in the face and low sweep kicks him. He jumps to evade her attack and kicks her. Artemis comes in then and strikes him with her sword and tries to bash him with her shield but he punches through the shield and punches her face. He flies after her and grabs her by the legs and neck and cracks her back on his knee._

_Diana is stunned by Artemis's bloodcurdling scream, too shocked to move. She watches her body being thrown to the floor like a ragdoll. She briefly looks at Clark, who watches her every reaction, smirking when he sees the horror in her face. _

_He then heads straight for Diana who is in the verge of tears. Almost slumped, she continues to gaze at Clark. Many of the amazons head her way to block his attack. _

_She sees her fallen sisters lie around her in dead heaps, people she's grown to know and care for as her own blood. Rage filling her system, Diana rushes to attack superman with all her might. Fist after fist and kick after kick, he finally starts to bleed. Blood gushes out of his mouth as he starts evading her punches. He punches her face and grabs her by the arm and then throws her to ground, hard. The slam placing her a few feet underground. _

_"You weren't there Diana. Where were you when everything I cared about died? They're all dead because of you. You should have been there for me." He barks, his voice steel._

_Diana coughs blood out," I didn't know. This isn't right...isn't you." _

_He kicks her and grabs her by her neck as he drags her at super speed to her mother's chamber. "I will do the same to you. You deserve no better." He throws her to the wall. He comes back with Hippolyta, who is already bloodied. "You will feel the way I feel."_

_Diana starts to huff and puff as she feels helpless, to weak to stand, to injured to defend her mother and sisters. Tears form as she feels a wet trickle pass her cheek. She can't move, she can't say anything as she watches her mother's gaze on her. Time seems to go by slowly as she sees her mother give her a reassuring smile. He then swiftly snaps her neck. Diana does not close her eyes, she sees the light from her mother's eyes dim. _

_Clark picks her up bridal style and places Hippolyta's dead corpse on his shoulders as he leaves her chambers and out where her sisters remain. He drops them to the ground as the Amazon warriors stop moving. Diana doesn't move, sobbing with uncontrolled grief and sadness._

_"This is what happens when people abandon you and take away what you loved. Your queen and princess are weak and broken. I have broken them as I will break you all. You either choose their fate, or a new one. Fight by my side as I take this world, or suffer the same fate as theirs." He yells, pointing a hand in Diana's direction. _

_When Diana sees some of her sisters reluctantly concede to Superman, she finally closes her eyes. Her breath ragged. Clark stands tall in front of her," How could you leave me."_

* * *

She moves like a shadow in the darkness. Ever waiting angrily for_ him_, watching _him_, studying _him_. She smiles when she sees a group of hooded figures move inside a building. One of them carrying what looks to be a body inside. She takes a moment to look at the remains of what once was 'Metropolis City'. She hovers in the sky for a while, taking in the quiet of the city. _'At least the city is crime free'_ she chuckles _'somewhat.'_

The city looked different at night.

She glides on top of the building the hooded figures retreated into. She watches silently through one of the glass roof panes. She gazes at the hooded figures, watching as they throw the unconscious body unto the ground and stand in a circle around the body. The shadows surrounding the warehouse making it seem eerie and dark, no doubt what they wanted. She looks closely, waiting for their next move, although she can already guess what _that_ is.

She watches as a woman is revealed, dressed and her hands tied behind her with rope. her hair a rich chestnut color, her skin ivory. The woman awakens frightened, the hooded figures move quickly around the woman, preventing escape. The woman screams as she tries to back away from them.

She finally jumps though the glass pane and swiftly attacks them. Leaving one by himself. He watches his comrades fall quickly to the ground, in a flash. They never stood a chance.

He panics and tries to escape, she quickly trips him. He falls hard on his face. She kicks him lightly, enough to turn him around with a cracked rib or two. He coughs," What-Who are you?!" He sees a hooded figure in front of him. The darkness of the night creating an opaque outline around the silhouetted figure. Too afraid to move, he waits for the hooded assailants next move, "That does not matter. My message does. Tell him Justice will prevail in his ephemeral reign. " A woman's voice, her voice regal and demanding.

She silently pauses, "He'll know war is at his doorstep." The hooded woman leaves as quickly as she came, along with their victim of the night. He anxiously looks around in the darkness, making sure no one else was there, to make sure _she_ wasn't. His labored breathing the only noise. Realizing with a breath of relief, she wasn't.

She lands in the middle of an alley. The woman slumped on her shoulders like a fox-stole. Sobs escape her mouth as she tries to voice her gratitude towards the hooded woman. Metropolis City's silent night ambience surrounding them. The occasional cat shrieks along with dog barks her only comfort, and of course who could forget the hiss of the man holes and broken piping's around the city. The woman takes in the appearance of her savior, noticing the dark blood red of the cloak, almost burgundy under the occasional lighting of the street lamps where they passed. She couldn't see past the cloak, though.

The hooded woman carefully places the woman on the ground. She then turns to leave.

"Wait!" She raises her arm. Noticing that they landed behind _her_ alley. Her apartment just behind them, _safety_, she thinks.

"I wanted to thank you. I probably would have died if you didn't save me, _raped_ even." Her voice cracks with emotion, grateful for the woman who stood silent a few feet away. She was different from the other superheroes who claimed they were the real harbingers of justice. They didn't protect them, it was rare to see anyone doing anything for anyone without wanting something in return, these days at least.

"You know they have been watching you for weeks. Studying your every move, shadowing you, watching you like an animal."

The woman says, her voice hollow, yet sharp. Her voice regal, much like she did in the warehouse. Only this time, her voice held a softness to it.

This scared her," H-how? I never saw anyone watching me, never felt it?!" Her voice comes out in a disbelieving shriek.

The woman finally turns around, too dark to still see her face under the cloaks hood,

"That is how someone accomplishes what they want. You carefully watch, plan, and wait patiently to strike at their target. Nothing is more satisfying than performing the forbidden. A taste of it is not enough. You _simply_ are forbidden."

Not understanding, she looks stupidly at the cloaked woman," I don't understand."

"Taking someone against their will is like an aphrodisiac, don't you think? At least to those who find stimulation from those same brutish actions. You are forbidden simply because it is not something you would ever agree to. Nor anyone in their right state of mind. They want you to scream and beg, they wouldn't want you any other way."

The cloaked woman says.

"Oh gods!" She whimpers, she grows mortified at this," I just don't understand, what did they want from me? I've done nothing wrong, I don't-" She looks at the cloaked woman with a fright.

When nothing is said, she grows hysterical. She starts to sob anew, her body racking with them.

"They prey on the weak." The cloaked woman says after a while, her tone calm.

When she is finished sobbing, she wipes furiously at her eyes," Who are you? I don't know who to thank, I don't even know your name."

She cloaked woman says nothing, but instead pulls back her hood.

With a startling gasp, the frightened woman puts a hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek, she takes a step back.

"Wonder Woman?" She says slowly, almost in a whisper," Everyone thought you died, the day-" She stops.

Diana knew exactly what day she was referring to. After all, it was the day of her undoing, the day she thought all had ended, only to awaken with a bottomless pit of fury for the man who had reduced her to shambles. The very man who thought had broken her. Kal, was, and still is a man of arrogance. No longer was there the man she grew to respect, only a man who thought his actions justified his beliefs.

"I no longer go by that name." She says, a fire in her eyes.

Slightly taken aback, the woman stays silent, fearing the heroine everyone had initially thought dead. Superman declared her so, obviously he lied. But, she remembered him speaking with anger against Wonder Woman, that was certain. So, she didn't understand. No one understood why he had declared her an enemy almost 5 years ago. Superman had said that she abandoned them all, like a coward. So, he hunted her down, to show the world that the strongest could not go against him, she was the example, everyone saw on the news, that day, how he had killed her. It was horrible watching how he easily he overcame her. They watched as he murdered her mother and sisters in front of her. How_ her_ own sisters betrayed her by joining him and turning their backs on her. Those that didn't, got killed.

"But, he said you died. We _all _watched you die." She silently says.

Diana shrugs," I am not."

The woman does not understand but smiles gratefully, relieved for Wonder Woman's return. She obviously wasn't working for_ him_, so there was hope still. Anyone working for Superman didn't save civilians, much less take the time to notice their existence, at least not anymore. Now, he rules over others as he sees fit.

"My name is Lili Parkinson. And I thank you for saving me. Even though you can't see it now, I am grateful. You've given me hope you know." She says, her tears shimmering in the darkness like a silver line of light, she sniffles," I lost hope years ago."

Diana stays silent, watching the woman, who looked like she was in her early 20's. She had tired lines on her forehead; trauma, wariness and exhaustion clearly written in her features. It was a shame.

"I suggest you move. The man most likely won't come back for you. His fear of me will keep him away from you. The others won't." Diana says.

Lili looks at Diana with a confused expression, but quickly realizes what she means.

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why after all these years, do you finally appear?" Lili asks slowly.

Diana turns around and floats a little of ground," Vengeance."

She soars into the sky like a jet of black light. The movement pushing Lili a bit as she watches her leave with a sad look. A hand to her hair, as she reluctantly turns to leave.

* * *

Diana lands in front of an abandoned subway, located outside the walls of Metropolis City. This place was left halfway built, before _Injustice_ happened. That was the name she gave that day, _Injustice_. It was dark and hollow, just like her, she thinks. Not even the homeless dwelled here. Only rubble and the echoes of her movements were present. She didn't know what to think of the city in shambles, the look of depression and helplessness upon its citizens was evident.

Metropolis City was ruined. Of the world, she didn't know. She'd been absent for too long, left it all to him and those who thought themselves righteous.

_His_ destruction will have to be plotted slowly and meticulously. There was_ no_ room for mistakes. She needed information. Although, it was no secret, his weakness. An alien _rock_. A green rock. First thing though, bringing one of his own out, she needed after all a guinea pig. She would need to lure someone out, get their attention. She needed one of the fallen heroes as her test, a test for her strength before the actual showdown. She pulls down a big switch wired to the underground lights. They turn on with a slow hum.

She walks briskly toward the end of the tunnel. Setting down her cloak around a square box. There were many tools and boxes found littered across the abandoned tunnel. Construction litter.

And now, she looks at the tunnel, there wasn't much to see. She had to set this up as her headquarters. She needed a place she could plan and plot. She needed hardware, technology she knew were to get, . S.T.A.R. Labs had been her preferred choice at first, but apparently she counted too much on it. She found the lab empty along with other known labs across the city. She would have to search far.

Perhaps in Gotham.

She landed just outside_ his_ place of residence. She waited too see any signs of movement before proceeding. There was a strong barrier around the mansion. She could feel its raw energy. She knew this was not Bruce's. It was meant to keep someone in, not out. Bruce was not the kind to wait for anyone to try and take his life. Except, she knew how to enter the house, undetected. She could venture a guess as to why Bruce never trusted the league enough to give them the location of his batcave.

The paranoid man was correct.

She had found the location's whereabouts when he had mocked her naivety. He had once told her she was far too predictable. That she was foolish enough to flaunt her arrogance and think she was indestructible. The league knew where to find all those she cared about. They knew how to cripple her. He was right again. This she thought with bitter resentment.

Although, _he_ underestimated her, she knew where his cave was at.

_Flashback: _

_She had fallen asleep waiting for Bruce to enter his wing-glider. She knew he would be surprised to find her in here, after all, his pass code was a secret. Never revealed to any of the league members. She had guessed what the answer would be, something that had to do with Gotham perhaps. He wasn't predictable, much to her annoyance._

_She tried to press many buttons, significant dates, parents names, names spelled backwards. She hadn't however tried to use her own nickname. The name he liked to call her, 'Princess'. She was surprised and shocked when the doors unlocked. He was definitely not predictable, who would honestly guess that was his password. She turned to see if anyone saw her, she knew they wouldn't. She was alone in here, where some of Batman's latest vehicles were being held. _

_She entered the vehicle slowly, waiting for any sign of alarm. There wasn't any. She looked around again and waited with glee for Bruce to enter the large garage. She couldn't wait to catch the 'Bat' off guard. These were the times she wished she owned a camera. Of course, that wouldn't last long, considering he owned EMP systems that could destroy the said technology in a flash. That happened too many times when anyone tried to take a picture of him._

_She is brought out of her thoughts when the wing-glider abruptly starts. To her surprise, Diana stares at the ground as the vehicle leaves quickly out of the hangar quickly to wherever it was being called too. _

_As she descended to earth, she made sure to pay attention to where the vehicle was headed. Somewhere outside of Gotham, she passed the city, outside a forest near a waterfall._

_A waterfall?, she thinks. The vehicle goes through the waterfall and into a cave, creating a curtain of water over the windshield. The craft gently hovers into the center of the cave and ejects it's landing wheels. Stopping completely as the windshield opens and out emerges Diana with a look of wonder._

_The man never ceased to amaze her, a brilliant strategist he was._

Flashback ends:

She never did tell him she knew about the caves location, not even the league members knew of its location. She planned to use that against him for ammunition. It was a secret she closely guarded, always playing the fool when the topic was discussed.

It served its purpose.

She noticed quickly how abandoned the cave's front entrance looked—abandoned, the tall grass hiding the waterfall's trajectory. She passed the waterfall, reveling how the cool water felt against her skin and hair. The cave's lights turned on with a soft hum as she gracefully glided to the empty center. She walked carefully across the room, automatically waiting for any sound of movement, there were none. Only the soft humming of the computer's starting up reached her ears.

She walked to the center monitor, noticing the file that automatically popped into the screen. A file marked _Kryptonian Durability Enhancer_, she reads the first paragraph before a faint echo reaches her ears.

She turns quickly, summoning her Tarandrus sword, an ability given to the current God of War. Hers was made out of the servant who kneeled and gave his life to her in eternal servitude. A soul she battled to obtain her ascension from heroine to immortality. There was no shape to the sword, as it resembled and was wielded like a sword, but where there should have been steel or bronze, light preceded it. Creating a glow that changed the color of its flame as frequently as a chameleon would.

It would burn all others who wished to wield it.

She walks towards where the faint echo came from, from behind a cave wall. She pushes gently against it as she glares at the wall, waiting for it to repeat the same noise.

A louder boom echoes across the walls as she hears bats emerge from up the cave. Their screeches piercing her hyper-sensitive ears.

She tilts her head up and exits out of the cave's entrance and into the sky, flying towards the mansion's front door. She quickly lands at the front doorstep, noticing the open door.

She walks in, Tarandrus still in her hand, she hears movement come from the Wayne Manor ballroom. She smirks.

An opportunity to test her skill against fallen heroes.

She turns the corner and walks into the long hallway, taking her leisurely time to the enter the room. She notices frost covering the double-doors, she blasts the doors into dust. The dust turning into snow as it covers the floor at her feet in a white blanket.

Across the room, she sees Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy, a look a utter surprise and disbelief written on their faces. It wasn't difficult to see she wasn't what they expected, she hadn't even realized she might have tripped some sort of alarm that notified the fallen heroes.

She walks calmly across the room, stopping in front of the long dining table.

"Frost, Solomon. It's been a long while." Diana says, her face and tone emotionless.

Killer Frost is the first to break out of her shock," W-Wonder Woman, we thought you were dead?!"

Amused, Diana vanishes her weapon and continues to scrutinize them," You thought wrong." Is all she says, her gaze unwavering.

Killer Frost swallows, tilting her head to Solomon Grundy.

"Wonder Woman stay dead." Solomon says, his voice as gruffy and distorted as Diana remembered it to be. She inhales deeply at the familiarity of it," I see your speech hasn't improved Solomon." Diana says with condensation, her tone remaining cold as ice.

"Is there something in particular you needed from here?" Diana asks, her eyes fixed on Killer Frost who flinches when she moves forward a step.

Not understanding her approach, Killer Frost glares at her," It's not any of your business."

"Not any of my business?" She takes another step forward.

Killer Frost summons her ice around her hands and takes a step back along with Grundy who assumes a fighting stance, his fists ready for action.

Diana continues forward, the weight of her strength and aura taking its toll on them. Solomon grunts as he tries to move forward, only to find himself paralyzed.

"Is my presence too overbearing for you Solomon?" Diana drawls.

Killer Frost curses as she fires a blast of frost in Diana's direction, successfully coating her in ice. Diana's frozen expression a cold-smile. Killer Frost releases a relieved chuckle as she watches the block of ice with trepidation. Satisfied when nothing happens.

" Come one Grundy, time—"

The block of ice turns red before turning into dust again. The snow melting before it touches Diana.

"Leaving so soon?" Diana asks, her sword once again summoned at her side.

Solomon releases a loud yell before throwing punch after punch at Diana, who evades all his attacks with ease. She sidesteps one of his punches and drives her sword into his abdomen, successfully draining the life out of him a he gasps in pain. The life from his eyes leaving as the color of his skin does, and slowly creeps into the sword.

His body drops to the ground with a thud as she mercilessly pulls out her sword and examines it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Diana says as her eyes focus on the blue flames emitting from the sword, turning it around to see her handiwork.

"Wha—what are you?!" Killer Frost shrieks as she looks at Diana in horror. Diana turns her head slowly as her gaze lands on Killer Frost's silver ones.

Diana moves forward and stops in front of Killer Frost, who trips after taking a step back and cowers away from her.

"It doesn't matter what _I_ am." Diana's says as she slowly flicks her sword, releasing blue acid onto the red carpet near Killer Frost's right shoulder, the blue liquid seeping into the floor and disappearing from their sight.

Diana then points her sword in Killer Frost's face, the action earning a frightened sob from the villainess.

"Wha-what are you going to do me?" Killer Frost asks with quavering lips as her wild eyes seek the room for an escape.

"Nothing." Diana shrugs as she retracts her sword and once again vanishes it. She then steps away from her and stares lifelessly into her eyes.

Killer Frost quickly gets up and turns to leave the room, her eyes never leaving Diana's, who watches her every move with a calm demeanor, the action jolting Killer Frost's spine with fear.

Once she leaves the room, Killer Frost runs with panic out of the mansion and into the dirt road that lead to Gotham city. She releases a relieved sigh and sobs a little before touching her head with shaky hands, believing that the worst had come to pass.

Inside Wayne Manor, Diana stares out of the window towards Killer Frost's direction and says," I said I wouldn't." Before summoning two massive Minotaurs with red eyes and red axes in their hands,

With a flick of her hand they leave her side immediately and run towards Killer Frost as Diana watches with indifference out the window when she sees them come closer to Killer Frost and turns to walk away when she hears her screams pierce her ears.

It wasn't nearly enough satisfaction for all the wrong they've done to the innocent people of this earth.

* * *

So, let me know what you think. Btw, I haven't forgotten my other BM/WW story, I am in the progress of finishing another chapter.


End file.
